King Muo
King Muo (王'') is a Birkan that had escaped Birkan Island, when Enel went on his rampage and destroyed his home. He was a former tribal leader on the island, but since his escape he joined up with The Hakuri Pirates, working under Tousen’s unit. Since then getting his wing ripped off by Demetrius and now has sworn to defeat Enel and become the next god and rebuild his home. King Muo has since earned a very bad reputation for himself, giving him a bounty 190,000,000 for the murders of Marines that came to arrest him and escaping. Destroying many Marine bases, trying to find records on Enel and other information related to him. For becoming a member of the Hakuri Pirates, being part of Tousen’s group as he attacked several high ranking marines in an attempt of murder. With this King Muo, sets out to become the next god of Skypiea and to help bring his people back. For it seems that he is one of the last remaining Birkans. Appearance Muo is a very tall and muscular man, shown mostly through his body. He is a bald man, with a very strong facial feature. A man with a strong jaw line and other facial features, imitating at first glance and with a deep voice. During his appearances, he once had wings like many others of his race. However they were ripped off by Demetrius, telling him it is the first step to become a god. In terms of appearance, Muo hasn’t changed over either time skips. His outfit is that a tribal leader, he wears a crown of red feathers with a ruby in the center of said crown. Muo wears large hop earrings that stretching out his earlobes. Around his neck he wears a very big ruby, which often glows although it has not been revealed yet to what exactly this ruby is. Although it has been hinted that it be a zoan that had been ate by said ruby, but it has not been confirmed yet. In terms of clothing, Muo wears a vest that is buttoned up. That has feathers around the collar that spreads out, making it look as if he is a peacock. He then wears several sets of beads, with red, brown and other African colors. Muo also wears several colored beans on his wrists as well, matching with his ankle beads. Muo wears a series of skirt like robes that tied around his waist, often saying that he gives him more mobility and such. He keeps a sword at his sided, which is tied to him by a red sash. Muo however doesn’t wear shoes, he prefers to go barefoot. Personality King Muo is a very serious and stern man; he has no time for games and other impartial things. King Muo has been said to be a more of tyrant than a king during his time as the tribal leader. King Muo however is more of a simple ruler, unlike Kojiro Uesugi. He feels no need for such expensive things only for the needed things. However he is just as or is more ambitious that Kojiro himself, Muo wishes to become the next god of Skypiea and Birkan Island. Muo however can be somewhat cowardice, knowing if he goes up against others that are more powerful than him. He will tricks and whatever he can to win, he even stated that he will use whatever he can against Enel. Muo however seems to be a bit more merciful in fighting or killing, he states that time is the most important thing to him and he hates to be kept waiting. So this reflects in his fighting as well, when he warps around someone. He wishes to end their life with just a snap of the neck, making it quick. In order for him to keep his “time”, so Muo is not like many of the other Hakuri Pirates. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Muo is one of the more serious members of the crew; he has no time for such things. Such as Takashi’s love, Vincent’s laziness and many others. He does have a bit of a hate for Aaron, because he wants too much treasure and such. However most of the crew members have the respect for Muo, because he does get things done. Making him a valuable member of the crew. Tousen's Division Muo and his division get along, each lets him do what he needs and do go along with his whole obsession with time. They all love his ambitions, Yang loves Muo’s ways however Muo gets very annoyed and ignores the comments that come out of his mouth. Muo also respects the dreams of Yin and Tousen’s to bring what they want into the world. Muo also completely trusts Depressor to keep his lord safe, for all harm and lets him do as he pleases. Demetrius D. Xavier Muo and Demetrius seem to have somewhat of the same traits and goals, however. Muo seems to want to rule and get the chaos over and such. He joined Demetrius because, Muo has been tricked into thinking that Demetrius is truly a god and as such Demetrius is his only ticket to godhood and to bring his people back. Enel Muo has a full on hate for Enel, originally Muo was a follower of Enel and his way. But after what Enel to their home and his narrow escape, Muo thought of his people and has sworn that he will take Enels place and teach humans that he and his race are the only pure ones. Believing that Enel was once pure, but after killing his own people. Muo thinks of him as a human not a Birkan. Abilities and Powers Strength Muo has great strength as well, even though he is still able to dislocate his bones and body. He can still have tremendous strength to choke the life out of an opponent, his strength rivals that of depressors and many other members of the crew. He has gain such strengths through constant training and meditating. Speed Muo has greet speed as well, by using the soru techniques he is one of the fastest among the crew and can beat them easily. Muo has shown speed when he was fighting brother Sai. Sai being able to move very quickly and such, Muo was able to keep up with him. Rivaling even the likes of Sai and the other tao brothers. Haki Muo has such a mastery over haki, he is able to use all types. To increase his senses, durability and many other abilities with his haki abilities. He has study haki for countless years and different styles in his own island. Which he seems to be the last one of his people to know their techniques in haki. Making him ever more dangerous. Rokushiki 'Kami-e' '''Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User